deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin vs. Jetstream Sam
Assassin vs. Jetstream Sam is a What-if? Episode of Death Battle. SamVsAss.jpg|WarpyNeko930 AssassinVSJetstreamSam.png|ArachnoGia Description Fate/Stay Night vs. Metal Gear Rising, they have no Identity, all they have is their blade and their main purpose is to fight! Interlude Sword-play is an art brought down from each generation from the next giving life to the world's next warrior of justice, these kinds of spawned warriors have been given countless names over the years, sometimes they even have certain goals or purposes guiding them on their path.. But, what happens when you put a warrior with no name? with one who's lost his purpose? Like Fake Servant-Class: Assassin, the Nameless Samurai-''' -And Jetstream Sam, The Cyborg-Samurai who lost his purpose. '''He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor and Skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle! Assassin Deep in the legendary lore of Japan, there was once a legend of a Samurai warrior known for Slashing a Swallow out of the air with a blade known as the Monohoshi-Zao in Mid-flight; he was known as Sasaki Kojirou the ancient sword-fighter of the 1500's.' But, sorry to break it to 'ya, but that Sasaki guy was just a work of Japanese fiction, there WAS a person who could've wielded the sword Monohoshi-Zao, but this man was ultimately nameless, a ghost of sorts wandering the land.. with no sort of purpose, but to fight.' Until, the 5th Holy Grail war this Warrior was summoned by the Servant-Class Caster using the weapon: Rule Breaker, with he took up the Name of the legendary Swordsman himself and protected the gateway of Ryuudou Temple as the Servant Class: Assassin challenging those who may enter, he had found a new name and ended up in a new world, but at what cost? He lived and died a nobody I guess, but hey he makes up for it due to his sheer skill and sword-play with that 6-Foot sword known as the Monohoshi Zao with this sword it is made to cut through practically anything with whatever unfortunate enough seems to come into range. Another thing to note is the Assassin's servant ability to conceal his spiritual pressure making himself nearly undetectable until the right moment. He can also view things that other can't with another one of his special traits like exploiting Saber's sword when it was concealed, damn that's some eyesight. The Assassin is a cunning adversary knowing to uproot his enemies defenses using his sheer tactics making him unpredictable even to unknowing eyes making him even more dangerous with his finesse altogether. But that pales in comparison to his most iconic move supposedly named by Kojiro Sasaki himself known as the Tsubame-Gaeshi, with this move Assassin (I kid you not here) bends the laws of fucking reality and moves at inhuman speed slashing three times in the air for a powerful strike. What's even more bizarre is that it has a upgraded form known as the Tsubame-Mai which is basically a couple of added slashes combined with a Tsubame-Gaeshi. Due to The Assassin's increased Heroic Spirit traits he's matched with the likes of Saber and Archer even fast enough to keep up with them, fought multiple Shadow Creatures fast enough to cut a Swallow in mid-flight and despite being human has accomplished things no living man should. But this also leads to one of his biggest downfalls, you see Assassin isn't a true Heroic Spirit and overly relies on Prana (Life-Force for Spirits) to maintain his existence in this world, not to mention if he uses up too much Mana he's prone to tiring out. Also he's been known to be quite headstrong and arrogant leading to his... death by Saber and some other people in other routes, It's weird okay? But above all that Assassin is a force to be reckoned with and man has he got a haircut going on. Indeed, Assassin may be one of the deadliest of classes of skill by far in the fate verse. Jetstream Sam Born in Brazil, Samuel Rodrigues was you're average Brazilian kid playing football, spitting rhymes and tangling with those aggressive as fuck Brazil-Wandering Spiders. ...Instead, His father ran a Brazilian Kenjutsu dojo from a long line of swordsmen and was taught in the Uradachi Technique also known as the "Murdering Sword" due to his father dying to the hands of one of his students, Sam inherited his Father's sword, left Brazil to train possibly, went back and killed the pupil in question then left his homeland permanently. Afterwards, he became a lone mercenary, taking many jobs of the plenty and made himself quite the criminal in various different locations and countries, but soon after Sam had realized Future President and world famous meme publisher Steven Armstrong was hatching a device to keep warfare going on forever and soldiers as pawns, so he did the most reasonable thing and downright fought the president. His reward for his efforts? A loss of an arm. Losing his purpose and the fight against Armstrong, Sam joined the World-Marshal to help boost injustice and order into this new world and even put the famous soldier "Raiden" out of commission, there he waited and continued wrecking havoc, for a Samurai who lost his only purpose in the world. Enough edge, more weapons. Before Raiden went all sword swinging the right way Sam is the proud owner of the Murasama a high-tech frequency blade which can weaken the molecules of any structure with it he can effortlessly cut through steel or even giant robots without breaking a sweat. It's also got a sheath which is spring-locked ready for surprise attacks. Damn now that's what I call triggering... get it? It's kinda like never mind. -Another key factor for Samuel is his Cyborg Exoskeleton with this enhancement it's allowed him to pull off insane superhuman feats like dealing with enemy Cyborg Ninja, outrun missiles, dodge gunfire, lift heavy structures and even tangle with you know who. And just like his Cyborg lookalike he can also use Blade Made or Zandatsu where Sam slows down time to 10-90% and once it activates... may god hope you die a quick death. Samuel is as tough as they come by dealing with Armstrong though the latter did attack at full force he felt the blows with him still being human after all. What is with Platinum Games and pinning impossible superhumans as "Just Human"? He's gone head to head with Raiden, survived being stabbed, infiltrated Desperado HQ and even tangled with a Metal Gear RAY, yes he literally destroyed a robotic 1000+ Ton dinosaur. Sam would be almost invincible... if it were the fact he isn't he's still 99% Human and any well-placed stab or shot can put him down and he's known to be quite cocky for a man like himself... he also kind of goes into the battle sword swinging. And if that weren't for his smile he died to the hands of Raiden himself, though it was on fair terms. Luckily to make up for this, Sam has enough tools.. er tool to put up for what's against him, and if there was one word to describe the sheer Willpower Jetstream Sam it's this: "Bad-Ass". Jetstream Sam: Mind if I cut in? YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Prelude Death Battle Pre-Fight FIGHT! K.O.! Results Category:ArachnoGia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year